


Dalek

by LemonChekov



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov
Summary: Yas notices the Doctors fear of the Dalek, and just wants to be a good friend, maybe more.





	Dalek

“Dalek.”  
Yas had never seen the Doctor so shaken, she was frozen to the spot, a voice barely a whisper. It was only for a moment, but Yas knew this wasn’t like any other monster they’d faced. Suddenly, the Doctor was back to work, but Yas knew she needed to talk this through. Once everyone else was busy with their tasks the Doctor had assigned them, she took her chance  
“Hey, are you ok?”  
“Course I am, you know me” the Doctor smiled off-handedly. She always did, she never spoke about her feelings.  
“Right, cause when you identified that DNA, you looked more scared than I’d ever seen you.” The Doctor finally made eye contact with her, the look of fear upon her face, not because of the Daleks but because someone, Yas, had seen through her tough exterior. “Hey, Doc, it’s ok to be scared” the Doctor looked down ashamed. Yas picked her up into a hug  
“I’m terrified Yas.” She whispered “I don’t know how to protect you. Every time I have to face them… I lose…I lose everything and…everyone.” Tears were falling down her cheeks “ and I don’t want to lose you”  
This last statement simultaneously lifted and destroyed Yas’ spirits. The Doctor was admitting her feelings for Yas, after all this time of their unanswered smiles and laughter, the Doctor valued her over the others. But at the same time, this beautiful strong woman she loved was broken in her arms.   
Yas leaned back holding the Doctors hands in her own, making eye contact with the Doctors tear-stained eyes, “I’m not going anywhere” she said softly, but the Doctor protested  
“But Yas, they’re so dangerous…I can’t let you…” Yas cut her off  
“You can do this, we can do this. We’ve defeated everything we faced together, this will be no different, ok?” The Doctor took a breath, grateful and overwhelmed by her confidence, but she still did not feel it herself. “Doctor?” She whispered, still not getting a response. She pulled on the Doctors arms to close the distance between them, and placed the lightest kiss on her lips. This caught the Doctor off guard, but she didn’t hate it. In fact, she smiled, and Yas knew she’d done the right thing.   
“Alright, we need to talk about this.” She said semi seriously, “but first, let’s go defeat the Daleks” as she went to run off back to the central console, she looked and came back to Yas kissing her quickly “Thank you Yasmine Khan” and she smiled and ran off yelling “Ok fam ,how is it coming along?” Yas chuckled to herself, and then followed he Doctor thinking that their might for a future for them yet. 

 

“So we defeated the Daleks”   
“Yeh, yeh we did”   
“You scared me.”   
“I know. I’m sorry” And she did look genuinely so, and Yas knew that it was what needed to be done  
“Aw come here” and she hugged the Doctor, resting her chin on her shoulder. She broke it off as because she wanted to get the next conversation out the way, and whilst the Doctor was being semi serious. “Listen, what happened before, in the TARDIS…” The Doctor wasn’t having any major reaction, maybe Yas read it wrong “you know what forget it” she dismissed these thoughts cursing her stupid bisexual brain.  
“No Yas, I liked it. I like you”   
“But…?” Yas could sense it   
“But I’ve never really done relationships, and certainly not as a woman” she tried to diffuse the tension with humour, but Yas wasn’t falling for it.  
“Me neither” she confessed “but you’re different, you’re exciting and funny and I want to be with you”   
“I want to be with you too” she stepped forward and kissed Yas, awkwardly but meaningfully, and Yas responded by putting her hand round the Doctors neck to draw her in closer. Finally, she broke to take a breath, and realise,  
“So, this is it, then, I’m dating an alien”   
“Yes, yes you are” she smiled broadly, and proceeded to kiss Yas some more, enjoying the new feeling. Yas snaked one arm around the Doctors waist to draw her body even closer to hers. They could have stayed like that forever until the door opened abruptly, causing them to jump back.   
“‘Ere Doc, when are we leaving?” Graham yelled as he entered the front door or the police box, followed by Ryan.   
“Now, is fine” she yelled, coming round to the front of the console from the right, Yas taking the left “how about we go to this planet that has the freshest grass in the universe, perfect for a nice picnic” she said looking at Yas the whole time  
“Sounds perfect” she blushed  
“Yeh, sounds great” Ryan seconded, totally oblivious to the new relationship.  
“Alright, then, hold on tight” she said as they pulled the lever and they began their next adventure.


End file.
